


Constitutional

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [252]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8823589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Continuation of Fulsome. Gibbs gives McGee a talking to.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rose_malmaison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_malmaison/gifts), [Musichick2004](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musichick2004/gifts), [Appletini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appletini/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 01/09/2000 for the word [constitutional](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/01/09/constitutional).
> 
> constitutional  
> A walk taken for one's health.
> 
> I know you were all hoping for a continuation of the Tony/Jimmy/Gibbs series, but my muse is currently distracted with rose_malmaison's Holiday Wish on [lj](http://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/54589.html). This is a continuation of [Fulsome](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8805250) for rose_malmaison since it was her wish, Appletini, and Musichick2004 who wanted a sequel.
> 
> Prompt: Tony breaks down in tears during the holidays, in public, and either Gibbs or McGee comforts him  
> Genre : slash or pre-slash  
> Pairings : Tony/Gibbs or Tony/Tim  
> Characters : any team members  
> Things you would like to see in a story: tears, a stoic guy being mushy, a strong shoulder to lean on  
> Things you do not want to see in a story or artwork:  
> Type of work Story
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Constitutional

Gibbs was tired of keeping McGee from bothering Tony in what he believed were attempts to be supportive, but in reality would just embarrass Tony. Barking out orders, Gibbs glared at McGee. “Tony, take a constitutional. McGee with me.”

“Boss?” Tony questioned confused. He knew he was kind of out of it after Senior’s call, but he didn’t understand what Gibbs wanted him to do.

“Go take a walk and see Abby and Ducky.” Gibbs clarified for once with a soft look in his eyes as he glanced at Tony.

“Got it, boss. Taking a constitutional.” Tony quickly hurried off before Gibbs could become pissed at him too.

Once Tony was out of sight and earshot, Gibbs stalked off towards the elevator expecting McGee to follow. Once they were both in the elevator, Gibbs hit the emergency stop. “You have to stop trying to help Tony.” Gibbs snarled.

McGee stared at Gibbs. “But I’m just worried about him.”

“No buts. You’re making it worse. He’s already embarrassed about crying in the bullpen and the way you’re treating him just makes him think you see him as weak. Stop it!” Gibbs growled getting into McGee’s face until McGee started nodding and Gibbs was sure he’d gotten through to him. Hitting the door open button, Gibbs pointed back to the bullpen. “Now get back to work.”

McGee hurried off to his desk keeping his head down and trying to ignore that anyone else existed. He hated getting reamed out by Gibbs. It always left him feeling less than 2 inches tall.

Gibbs meanwhile started the elevator back up for the ground floor. He had some coffee and hot chocolate to retrieve. By the time he returned with coffee for himself and hot chocolate for Tony, Tony was back at his desk and working away. It also appeared McGee had taken his words to heart as he too was working and thus not bothering Tony.

Gibbs set the hot chocolate on Tony’s desk and returned to his desk to continue the pretense of work until he could reasonably send the team home without it looking too suspicious. He too was worried about Tony, but unlike McGee he knew better than to outwardly show it. He did, however, plan to spirit Tony away to his house to make sure Tony was ok as soon as work was over for the day and deal with Senior as necessary.

Tony offered a small thanks and a smile for the hot chocolate as he continued to work.

Gibbs smiled back as he returned to his own work.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
